Fairy Tale
by Pocketface
Summary: Kyle's the prince. Stan's the princess. Kenny's the witch. Cartman's the troll. 'Nuff said. StanKyle KennyCartman


Title: 61. Fairy Tale

Author: Pocket  
Fandom: South Park  
Pairing: Stan/Kyle; Kenny/Cartman  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kyle's the prince. Stan's the princess. Kenny's the witch. Cartman's the troll. 'Nuff said.  
Disclaimer: Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are © Matt and Trey.  
Author's Note: lul I suck at getting things up. XD; Sorry this took so long to post but oh well. Enjoy! 

--------------------------------------

"Oh, Prince Kyle! Please save me! Save me from the evil witch! He's trying to get into my pants!" Stan called out of the treehouse, flailing overdramatically. He was wearing a pink plastic Princess hat that was meant for a five-year-old girl. But those are just the suggested ages, you don't really have to listen to them. Kenny, from behind, wrapped his arms around Stan and pulled him back. He was wearing a cheap black cape and a witch hat.

"Ha-ha! Your so-called 'Prince' will never get to you in time! You're mine now, Princess Stanley!" Kenny cackled, a hand sliding up under Stan's shirt. Kyle was standing below, in Stan's backyard, wearing a shiny plastic crown and carrying a septor. He looked less-than excited.

"...You guys. This is so lame." Kyle said, frowning at his septor. He had been dragged(much unwillingly) to the dollar store, and he had followed Stan around the store rolling his eyes while Stan and Kenny giggled over anything that was even slightly funny. And then, goddamn them, they had found the Halloween costumes. A half hour later, here they were. And no matter how much Kyle whined, they wouldn't listen.

"Oh come on Kyle. Play along." Stan said, leaning out the window and giving Kyle a pout. Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Yeah Kyle, play along. Before I actually get into his pants" Kenny called with another cackle. There was a squeak if protest heard from inside the treehouse, followed by a slap.

"Dude, seriously, Kyle. He's trying to get into my pants- Kenny! Quit it!" Stan said, and Kenny's laughter was heard. Now Kyle started to get mad, climbing up the treehouse stepladder.

"Kenny!"

"Aw, come on. Can't a witch get a little action?" Kenny pouted, reluctantly backing away from where he'd had Stan pinned after Kyle had turned his angry gaze on him. Stan gasped overdramatically, clasping his hands together under his chin and looking at Kyle like he was really some prince.

"Oh! You saved me! My hero!" Stan cried, running forward and throwing his arms around me, "Now don't you know what happens?" Stan asked, eyes twinkling as he looked up at Kyle. Kyle's general negativity faded a little, and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I slayed the fat troll("I'm not fat goddammit!"), and rescued the beautiful princess from the horny witch, so I get to live happily ever after, right?" he said, tone more amused than annoyed. Kenny stood idly by, deciding to stay quiet in favor of letting them forget he was here and throwning down.

"Now Kyle, don't be silly. This is a fairy tale, not real life. You can't always rescue the princess." Stan said matter-of-factly, nodding.

"What, so you're going to leave me for Kenny?" Kyle said, smiling and raising his eyebrows. Kenny stood a little straighter, smile widening.

"No." Stan said, and Kenny deflated, "But, well. This isn't real life."

"It isn't? It sure feels like real life, Stan." Kyle's hands slid around Stan's waist and up his shirt a little, as if making sure that Stan really was there. Stan furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly solemn.

"But it's just a game. Things can't really happen like this." he said, shaking his head.

"And why the hell not? I have my princess, don't I? Who says real life can't be a fairy tale? Why don't we say that this is the fairy tale, and the stuff in books in reality. Let's live happily ever after, Stan. Let's prove all those people who think it isn't real wrong. The only reason all those people say storybook endings don't exist is because they don't try enough. You can do anything if you try, Stan!" Kyle cried the last bit, pumping a fist into the air dramatically. Now it was Stan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Kyle, you're being lame." Stan said, crossing his arms over his chest as Kyle backed up a little.

"No, Stan! You're being lame!" he cried, jumping forward and scooping Stan up. Stan screamed, clinging to Kyle at the sudden movement. After things had settled a little Kyle raised his eyebrows at Stan, laughing.

"Jeeze, Stan, chill out."

"You just surpri- AHH KYLE WHAT THE HELL" Kyle started down the treehouse ladder, successfully scaring the crap out of Stan, who was still in his arms. Amazingly Kyle made it down the steps without using his hands, landing in the snow of Stan's backyard with a slight crunch and a yelp from Stan.

"...Kyle, put me down." Stan warned, clinging to the redhead for dear life. Kyle started up towards the house, Kenny following at a safe distance.

"Seriously, Kyle. Put me down right now." Stan said, eyeing the ground warily, "I'd rather not break any bones today, okay? Kyle? Kyle!" Kyle didn't pay any attention to the other's protests, stepping through the house and heading for Stan's bedroom. Kenny, laughing, decided that this was a good point to leave them alone, instead taking a detour into the living room where Cartman sat, still wearing the ridiculous green nose they'd made him put on and eating cheesy poofs. Kenny slinked into the seat beside him, distracting Cartman with a kiss while he stole a handful of cheesy poofs.

Kyle finally put Stan down, and he landed on his bed with a thump and a bounce. Kyle stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, smiling down at Stan, who was rather flushed.

"Kuh-Kyle..." Stan whispered as Kyle started to climb up Stan. He enveloped Stan in a quick, heated kiss, wasting no time in slipping his tongue past the black-haired boy's lips. His hands moved up over Stan's flat stomach, pushing up his shirt. Stan moaned into the kiss, turning into butter at the hands of the redhead. Kyle pulled away from Stan's lips, leaving them parted and breathing heavily.

"Kyle." Stan breathed, voice breathless and lustful, despite the fact that they'd only been kissing for a minute or less.

"Hm?" Kyle answered, pulling away from the black-haired boy's neck and giving him a semi-interested look. Stan was silent for a moment, clearing his head a little.

"You make a really sexy prince."


End file.
